Otemae
by Maddithong
Summary: Giving into temptation was like contentedly sipping a cup of tea – warm, and bitterly sweet. KakaSaku Oneshot


**A/N: **This was an idea of mine for a oneshot that popped into my head for probably around two minutes before me impatiently and excitedly hopping onto my laptop (I was writing until 6 am!). Though slightly AU, I find it strangely fits into series almost perfectly - I grow tired of the usual Medic Nin Sakura-chan, so I was happy to try something new that actually worked out.

The POV is from Kakashi's standing, and it's a point in time where the temptations have already been taken note of. I try my best at getting the man down to the fine print, but we all know he is very surprising, and very hard to read. So please, let me know if I did well in the IC department. Finally, this is a oneshot, as in: _This is all there is_. Hell - don't get me wrong, maybe if I get the inspiration to write more in this story, then so be it. But that probably won't happen for a while, so _please_ don't beg me with those cute puppy eyes.

Enjoy, my friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Otemae<strong>

_"Otemae chodai itashimasu."  
>Thank you for making tea.<em>

Kakashi never really liked tea.

It wasn't like he didn't enjoy the cooling, astringent flavour that it offered, but more the effort it took to drink the damn stuff. He hated the filtered taste his mask would give it, and to try drinking it in public was too much work and risky when it came to the casual attempts of hiding his face. So the only time he could really enjoy it was at home – and that meant instant, bland stuff he bought in a box.

However he still spent a large, almost excessive amount of time in the Ayaka Teahouse. But it wasn't for the tea – no, it was to watch it being served. It was to watch _her_ serve it. Because damn, the way she flicked her wrist as she pulled her sleeve up slightly, the way her soft hair fell down her back as she titled her head, the way her brow furrowed in deep concentration – it was a far better taste than tea could offer.

To be honest, he was extremely surprised to have found out she decided to leave the team, leave him as a student, and pick up an old ratty restaurant in hopes of turning it into some sort of hub for the common beverage. Sure he had always noticed the lack of 'potential' she had when she was younger, but the headstrong girl had never ceased to amaze him, and by the third year of being her sensei he had developed a sort of high hopes, _expectations_ of her.

Ultimately, it's her choice, of course.

Even though it has been a few years since she hung up her headband (making her, what – he looked up at the ceiling – 19, 20?), Naruto has yet to cease his cries of complaints and undying love for the pink-haired beauty. And though slightly ashamed to admit it, Kakashi found he was kind of missing her too. She _was _the only woman in his life now, besides the Hokage herself – but he chose to avoid her more than not.

So he took up the hobby of drinking tea.

He did it secretly at first, hiding in the shadows only to observe the clamour of the place. It was curiosity that started his infatuation (infatuation with the _tea_, of course.) And soon enough he thought it was just too much work to hide from her any longer and quickly gained the title of regular. Nonetheless, he enjoyed it. The shop was usually quite busy and that made it very easy to blend in with comfort.

A loud clunk sounded on his table as a big bottle of sake and a couple glasses were slammed down haphazardly. Following those a fair skinned waitress fell into the chair across from him, letting a very loud obnoxious sigh escape her lips.

"I'm so tired!" She whined, wiggling the cap of sake free and pouring herself a cup. She downed it quickly before refilling hers and pouring one for Kakashi. Sliding it towards him, she let her cheek rest tiredly on her hand – soft pink hair falling off her shoulders and down her chest.

"Sakura-chan," Kakashi sang, taking the glass happily in his hand. "How are you?" It was innocently sweet the way she frowned at him and pursed her lips with annoyance.

"I already said how I was."

"Oh? You did?" He smiled, taking a sip. She rolled her eyes.

"I said I was tired."

"Sorry, sorry!" Waving his hand at her apologetically, he laughed. "I wasn't listening." As he said those last few words, Sakura said them mockingly with him - A sign that he was perhaps, _too _predictable. He found it comedic that she did that a lot when it came to him. He did spend – like previously stated – _too_ much time at the Ayaka. Too much time with Sakura however, seemed impossible; her presence was too agreeable, if not amusing.

"What's the occasion?" The woman spoke up, refilling both of their cups with characteristic grace. Kakashi found himself watching her hands a bit too intently. "You don't usually stay here until closing."

"My want for tea was strong today."

"Kakashi, you haven't had any tea the whole time you have been here." She squinted at him teasingly with suspicion, her cheek still smushed against her fist. She looked beat, but at least comfortable. Kakashi shrugged.

"Well then I lied." Sipping, he watched her eyes grow wide – a certain reaction he liked witnessing when it came to the level-headed Sakura. Although he did find it harder since they started sharing company to get that out of her often.

"You're so cryptic sometimes." She laughed at herself with defeat. He followed her eyes as they scanned the now empty teahouse, then to the front door, and then to the clock on the far wall. It was late, and at first he thought she was being impatient by checking the time, but she turned back with a goofy grin. "How's life, Kakashi?"

"Uneventful." Very true. The most excitement he got out of life now was sparring with Naruto the Brat once in a while, and sharing moments like these. He cracked his knuckles out of habit as he diverted his eyes from her judgemental stare. He hated how she was developing skills in reading him.

"So uneventful you spend more time in my restaurant than anywhere else."

"I suppose."

"Do you miss me that much, Ka-ka-shi?" A playful tongue slipped out of her mouth as she winked. He almost chocked on the sake sliding down his throat. Women, they always have impossible tricks like that.

"Of course." He smiled. She smiled back, honestly and sweetly – she liked that answer. Kakashi found himself watching her even closely after they finished off their second bottle. She had slipped out of her outer jacket and tied up her long hair – it was always like her to dress down when they spent time together. A bright flush had fallen upon her cheeks. It was step one in the three-step course of Sakura's drunken-states: giggly schoolgirl.

"How's Naruto anyways?" She asked happily, interlacing her hands in front of her so she may lean her chin on them. Kakashi leaned back comfortably in his chair, taking his eyes off Icha Icha, which he nonchalantly pulled out moments before.

"As enthusiastic as usual." He shrugged indifferently. "I don't see him that often anymore."

"Still in the process of becoming Hokage, huh." She sighed into her cup. She looked sad, melancholic; Naruto was always a soft spot for her. Kakashi felt like he had to change the subject or watch her look so miserable and it bloody drove him crazy when she had those eyes.

"How's Buuyo?" Sakura raised her eyes up to his in utter surprise at the mention of the stray cat she took in a couple weeks ago. Him remembering such a silly thing was definitely irregular. But it brightened her eyes and that was all he wanted.

"Fat and lazy as ever." A stupid grin plastered itself on her face. She pointed up at the ceiling, indicating her small apartment above them. "You wanna see him?"

"Maybe later." Kakashi didn't like going up there, it was too appealing – especially the way she looked tonight. _Damnit_ why had this bloomed out of nowhere? Getting a grip proved to be extremely difficult when alcohol and a cute girl was placed before him. Cute _girl_ who happened to be his _ex-student_. He felt like growling with disappointment at himself.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." The sake must have been working on him harder than he thought, because Kakashi actually didn't notice at all that Sakura had stood up, walked over, and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. She pressed her warm cheek against his and lovingly squeezed hard. She smelt like sake and tea, it picked at his nose but it wasn't unpleasant. "I was getting so lonely before you came along."

As innocent as the gesture was, Kakashi felt like she had skipped step two and went to step three: treacherously enticing. He had to leave; it was beginning to be too much. Gently prying himself from her grip, he stood up and made his way to the door. This was a common method of leaving for Kakashi, so Sakura really wasn't that surprised from it – however she did look distraught at the lack of response to her sentiments. He turned to find her standing there, holding her arms around herself, and smiling, ever so faintly.

"Goodnight, Kakashi." It was so unbearably sad.

He raised his gloved hand out to her, an invitation. She stared at him for a moment, obviously not sure what to do, but she stepped closer anyways. Taking her small hand in his, Kakashi quickly pulled her into his chest and wrapped one his arms around her small torso – the other still naturally in his pocket. What he thought was a gesture that would bring more comfort, and make her feel better, turned out to do the opposite – her body began to shiver.

"I wish I was happier." He could barely make out the whisper into his chest. It made his heart drop lower. "I never really wanted this – but I, but I had no choice." He felt himself unconsciously hug her tighter. He knew all along her feelings on it all, her feelings of disappointment in herself, the label _failure_ creeping into her mind. She was always living in Naruto's and Sasuke's shadows, and he knew very well that it was his fault. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair for his little Sakura. She deserved better. She deserved to be _happy_.

Pulling back enough to grasp her chin in his hand and bring her face up to meet his, Kakashi found himself staring into teary, brilliantly green eyes. He watched a couple tears fall off her cheeks, yet for some reason, he felt like smiling.

"Let me train you." Her eyes grew wide with shock at such a request. But he knew it was what she wanted to hear, because she beamed up at him as if she was saying '_That's just silly, Kakashi_'. He brushed back a couple chaotic strands of pink hair behind her ears before rubbing at her wet cheeks softly.

_If your wish is to be happier, I will try my best to grant it. _

Reaching up and kissing his cheek naively, Sakura smiled. "I'll think about it." But instead of letting her fall back onto the flats of her feet, Kakashi took the moment of her standing close to him to move his mouth and press it up against hers. It was sweet, short, and although done with his mask on, it was enough to light the girl's face on fire. He slowly pulled away, letting her fall back into a state of shock. He was pleased to know that something he had the urge to do for a while was well received – Sakura's childishly blushed face and awkward stance of touching her lips wondrously proved so. He smiled.

"Let's go pay the fat and lazy Buuyo a visit."

Giving into temptation was like contentedly sipping a cup of tea – warm, and bitterly sweet.

_**End**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you enjoyed your stay at the Ayaka. Please feel free to let me know your thoughts. :)  
>Also keep an eye out for my other KakaSaku stories - I have SO many just waiting to get posted.<p> 


End file.
